


Snapshot

by CantStopImagining



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantStopImagining/pseuds/CantStopImagining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“I might have made an effort to at least look at the camera had I known my photograph was going to be residing here for the rest of the year."</p><p>Where Patsy gets the photograph of Delia from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little scene I wrote to fill a prompt on tumblr. Hopefully I'll get back into writing this pairing. My username over there is deliabusbys.

“Well, that’s us then.”

The voice creeps up on her, and Patsy would be startled if she hadn’t already memorised the sound of Delia’s footsteps. Instead, she glances to her left, offers her companion a smile that makes her eyes sparkle. She can’t help it - something about Delia draws the corners of her lips upwards every single time she sees her. She feels like a lovesick puppy. It’s foolish, but unavoidable.

“It is,” she agrees, returning her attention to the large board ahead of her. It’s two days after their final examinations, and The London has already pinned up their photographs, a collage of faces of this year’s new nurses. Patsy can hardly believe it.

“I might have made an effort to at least look at the camera had I known my photograph was going to be residing here for the rest of the year,” Delia says, grimacing.

“Nonsense! I think it’s a lovely picture.”

“You would!”

They stand there in amicable silence a moment, side by side, staring at the wall of photographs. Though she knows this is a beginning it is difficult not to also consider it as the end of something. It leaves an unsettling feeling in the pit of Patsy’s stomach. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, and accidentally brushes against Delia.

“I don’t sup—“

“Do you—“

They both speak at once, and it’s awkward, but they try to laugh it off.

“Sorry, you go,” Delia touches her wrist lightly and Patsy’s eyes dart down to the point of contact. Patsy subconsciously wets her lips, her cheeks pinking ever so slightly.

“Do you know where you’ll be stationed yet?” she asks, hoping she doesn’t sound as desperate as she thinks she probably does. She knows the ache that she feels in her heart at the thought of being away from Delia is silly, but she can’t help it. It’s not a feeling she’s had before. The look on Delia’s face, the way her smile drops just a little, suggests she might feel the same way. Patsy desperately hopes so.

“I don’t,” she says, her voice laced with regret, “do you?”

Patsy shakes her head, a firm no, “but I suppose we’ll see each other… the nurse quarters are awfully small after all, though I wouldn’t blame you for looking forward to being—“

“I’d like that,” Delia interrupts, threading their fingers together.

Patsy’s hands are sweaty. She glances down at their hands and her throat goes dry. She forces a smile, hoping Delia can’t hear how loud her heart is thumping.

“Wonderful,” she mouths.

“Anyway, I must go. I promised Gladys I'd take her to the pictures. I’ll see you around, Nurse Mount.”

Delia lets go of her hand in a way that feels painfully slow, but as soon as she’s gone, Patsy misses the warmth of her. For a moment, Patsy is too awestruck to even respond, and by the time the ‘goodbye’ leaves her lips, Delia has already swanned around a corner.

She takes a moment to compose herself, and then, checking that nobody is looking, she lifts her trembling fingers to the board, and plucks the pin out of the photograph of Delia. She slips the photograph into her pocket, and then leaves, not once looking back.


End file.
